Blasting Off Again
by Clumsy Ninja
Summary: So all the seniors have gone, and East High's new seniors aren't about to get stood up by their predecessors. Which is why Ms. Darbus is having a senior write the spring musical. However, will Jimmie 'Rocketman' Zara, get in the way? OCxRocketman
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the musical, Senior Year, a brilliant title by Ms. Darbus, and a tall girl shooed her friends away playfully as she packed up her instrument. She lovingly buffered the keypads as she looked up at the curtains covering the stage, knowing it wouldn't be long until one of the teachers approached her about the next year's musical. And sure enough, just as the girl was sliding the large instrument into it's case, the drama teacher walked up beside her, smiling proudly with a slightly distant look in her eyes. The girl's grey eyes sparkled as she looked up smiling, putting a lock of hair behind her ear and blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Are you alright Ms. D?" she asked, standing up and stretching slightly.

"Oh, yes, I'll be fine. Just thinking about how I will miss that group. As much trouble as they got in, it was fun," she stated, and the girl nodded in agreement.

"Ya, I remember last year; I could hear Coach Bolton yelling at the boys all the way in the music room. Although, the musical they put on was gorgeous. I'm going to miss playing Kelsi's music," she said, nodding and smiling once again.

"Ah, and music is just what I came here to talk to you about, dear. Now that Kelsi is at Julliard, I would like you to help write and do the music for the winter musical. I know it may seem strange, seeing as it is almost the last day of school and winter is a long way away but…"

"It is never too early for music, Ms. D. I probably won't work on any music until I kind of know what I want to do. Hopefully I'm in your homeroom next year," she grinned. Sure, Ms. Darbus could be a pain, but she really cared about her students, a fact that she was aware of from her brother, who had graduated five years before.

"Well, whether you are or not, I expect ideas on my desk by the end of the school day. Now run along, Ms. James seems to have ignored your order to go have fun," Ms. Darbus laughed, as a regular height girl stood impatiently by the theatre exits. "I need to go and stand on the platform to congratulate the others who are graduating."

"Of course Ms. D, and I'll remember to think about some things for the musical. Have a nice summer!" she called as she kicked her case under her chair and ran to her friend, who punched her in the arm.

"What did Ms. Darbus want?" the impatient one asked, tugging her friend's hair teasingly.

"What do you think? I'm going to have to make the musical for next year."

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I just wanted to put the...well, not really prolouge, in it's own chapter. Constructive critcism is appreciated. Oh, I clearly don't own any High School Musical characters, but I do own my two, and anyone I make up later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first day back from summer vacation is always hard to handle, but it's even worse for the teachers, who have to deal with the sleepy students and those who can't stop talking about their summer. Ms. Darbus, however, was no slacker when it came to dealing with tardy people, and let the brown haired boy, who slid in just before the bell rang, know it by a regular glare. "I hope you will not be making a habit of this, Mr. Zara," she said sternly as she turned to her desk to grab the attendance list.

"Of course not, Ms. Darbus. Tardiness is a thing of the past," he said with a grin, taking a seat at the front beside his friend Donny, and in front of a girl who was sleeping, her head over her folded arms, her iPod tucked closely beside her.

As Ms. Darbus started attendance, she clucked as a few stragglers walked in, asking for their names. "Ah, Ms. Boothes, so you are in my class. …Lollie, say here, so I know you are with the living," she said sternly, peering over her glasses at the sleeping form behind Jimmie. When a few moments passed, she shook her head and strode to the desk, slamming her hand down on the desktop, right beside Lollie's head.

She bolted upright, already yelling, "I'm awake, I'm awake! Just don't divide by zero!" As her eyes returned to their normal state, instead of bulging as they were when she first shot up, she noticed everyone was staring at her. She also noticed her iPod had fallen off of the desk and a boy was picking it up for her. "Um…it was a bad dream?"

"No! Who was dividing by zero? Were they trying to start the apocalypse?" her friend joked from behind her. "Really. Doesn't everyone know that dividing by zero causes untold misery?"

"I know right?" Lollie replied, then turned to look at Ms. Darbus, who was still scowling at her. "Look, Ms. D, I was up late coming up with more ideas. I had one that I liked, but then I needed to come up with some more in case you didn't like the one I had."

"And you just realized that last night, didn't you?" she asked, her face softening. "Well, that's a typical thing for you to do."

"Ya…I'm listening to some of the recordings from previous musicals, as Jimmie could tell you, considering he's looking at my iPod," she scowled, holding her hand out for him to pass it to her.

"Oh, ya, sorry," he replied, placing it in her hand. "But those are just the instrumental versions."

"Point being? I have both-just the band playing and then the singers with it. You can get on with attendance now Ms. D, unless you would like me to explain my ideas now, which I would refuse to do anyways?" she asked with an eyebrow arched.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes and hit Lollie on the head with the attendance sheet. "Keep that cheek to yourself, Ms. Boothes," she sighed as she walked back towards her desk. "You too, Ms. James."

"I swear, she knows what you're thinking. You could be waiting to buy a weird piece of pizza, and she would hand it to you before you even get to the cash register," Aidaliva said with a pout, Lollie having turned around to grin at her.

"No, it's because if I was being cheeky, she knows you would be about to say something too," she started, although she paused as she heard someone tapping on her desk. Turning her head, she came face to face with Jimmie Zara, looking at her intently. "…can I help you?"

"Ya. How do you know who I am, but I've never even seen you before? And I think I'd remember the name Lollie," he said, adjusting his hoodie.

"Well, firstly, you were in the musical, causing a slight disturbance, secondly you made the winning basket at the championship game, and thirdly, you were in my math class last year," she replied, ticking the reasons off on her fingers. "And as for why you don't know me…"

"I'd say you were pretty freaking oblivious. Because the two of us look pretty damn good," Aidaliva finished, running a hand through her own jet black hair, which today was loosely curled and had neon pink streaks in it. The other hand tugged at her friend's brown hair, highlighted from the sun.

"Yeah, what she said, although personally, I try to ignore her, she can be a compulsive liar," she said in a low voice, receiving a kick o the back of her chair. "So, Rocketman, is that all? Should we go back to you not knowing who I am?"

"No, I want to talk to you; she wasn't lying about you two looking pretty damn good," he said with a slightly cocky smile, causing Aidaliva to grin. As Lollie's smile faded into an angry scowl, Jimmie glanced up at her friend. "Did I, uh, say something wrong?"

"Oh ya, from the 'don't say it or she'll ignore you' box. She doesn't like to be told she looks good from boys. Oh, here she goes, ignoring me too because I opened my mouth," she laughed, as Lollie faced the person beside her and cranked her music up to full volume. When she was sure she couldn't hear, Aidaliva shook her head and extended her olive-skinned hand around Lollie's back. "Aidaliva James, although it's just Liva. And it's not all boys she hates hearing it from, it's boys who she thinks won't actually be friends with her because she's her, but because she's a cutie," she explained as she shook his hand, looking up at the clock. "So next time you see her, it would be best to start over," she advised, standing when the bell rang, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and pulled Lollie out of her seat.

Turning to Donny as he stood up, he stated with a grin, "This is going to be one interesting year."

**A/N- Hope you like it so far. I'm feeling pretty hyped right now, probably because I'm hungry, but still, not the point. Oh, I clearly don't own the Disney characters, nor iPod [although I do own an iPod]. I do own my characters though.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You again?" Lollie scowled, as Jimmie plunked himself down in the seat beside her in third period class, chemistry. "Are you even smart enough to take this class?"

"Hey, that's harsh. I'm relatively smart; I did get an eighty-four in science last year. And I wanted to say sorry for acting like an idiot in homeroom; I do actually want to talk to you," he said, looking slightly sheepish.

"Ya well…too late. And Liva isn't here to change my mind, so too bad for you," she huffed, sticking her nose in the air and turning her head away from him. After a moment of being like that, she returned to scribbling in her notebook, pausing every few moments to doodle in the margins of her page. "Looking over my shoulder when I'm writing is a big no-no," she said, not even looking up, she could tell he was trying to read what she was writing.

"My bad; you can't keep getting mad at me for not knowing things about you. Can you tell me what you're writing? That way I might not read it," he said smiling at her.

"You really want to know? I'm fleshing out my favourite idea for the musical, and no, I don't want or need your help, basketball boy. But…I guess I can stop ignoring you, because it seems you won't let me," she reluctantly said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and flipping it open. She rolled her eyes as she read Liva's text; 'Oooh. sitting with Jimmie in chem class. And you said you didn't like him.' After pressing reply, Lollie looked around the room, then out the far window, but couldn't see any sign of her. Shaking her head, she typed back, 'You are such a stalker. And I don't; he sat beside me.'

"Texting isn't allowed," Jimmie said in a low singsong voice, tapping her cell.

"Neither are cell phones," she said back, pulling the lump out of his hoodie pocket. "So I wouldn't be the only one in trouble." As she waved his phone around below desk height, it vibrated in her hand, nearly causing her to drop it. Flipping it open, she smiled and read the text aloud. "'Yo, Rocketman, found out y we should know Lollie.' Aw, see, Donny knows me, she said with a smile before pressing reply. She read aloud as she typed a reply back. "'O rly? Where from? Tho, I don't care, cuz she's beside me. She says Liva thinks ur cute.' There, send," she smiled, slightly evilly.

"'Am not a stalker, Kelly texted me. And we both know you sat beside him, you want him.' Oh, you do huh?" he asked, smirking at her and waving her phone inside his desk. "Well, if you get to screw with Donny… 'Totally. I mean, he is, like, so hot and he's athletic and smart. Who wouldn't want him?' Sent. Now give me my phone," he said, crossing his arms, although the smile on his face showed he was having fun.

"Yo, that is totally cheating. I poked fun at Liva, not you. Give me my phone first," Lollie scowled, reaching out when her phone vibrated again.

"Is something wrong back there?" their teacher, Mr. Redridge, asked, adjusting his glasses. "You two are having a fairly heated conversation."

"No, everything is fine. He just took my pencil case," she lied coolly, grabbing it from her inside desk, although she made it look like it came out of Jimmie's desk. She visibly relaxed when Mr. Redridge turned back to the blackboard. Now she _really_ glared at him. "Trying to get my phone taken away now? I need that thing, it's my ride home, since I'm too poor to own a car, and too cool to ride the bus," she asked, gesturing animatedly.

"Fine," he replied, although he flipped the phone up to check the message and grinned. "Seems she actually believes that you want me."

"That's because she's a creep. Now gimme that," she hissed, snatching it out of his hand and tossing him his phone back. As he tried not to drop it, she read the text to herself. 'LOL I totally figured, the whole reason you took offense was you wanted in his pants.' "Oh lordy, what an idiot. Where does she get these expressions from…" she trailed off, remembering she says that saying all the time. "Oh well, still. Totally not applicable in that situation," she muttered, texting back angrily. 'Nice job moron. Now he thinks I actually like him. Best part was how you couldn't tell it wasn't me texting you.'

"Why do you talk so weird? And you actually text with proper grammar and stuff," he said, checking his phone in case she'd missed any messages. "People might think you _actually_ read." He was joking; he liked to read, but didn't seem to find much time to do so.

"Hahaha," she laughed dryly. "I happen to love to read, so…whatever. Why am I talking to you again?"

"Because I'm adorable and smell good," he said, rolling up his sleeve and waving his wrist in front of her nose, causing her to automatically cover her nose with her hands.

"Oh lordy, that was you? I thought someone had used the gas or spilled a chemical. Dear God, go shower already before I die. We have to sit here for a whole period?" she asked, pulling her plain light blue tank up to her nose.

"Oh…it really smells that bad? I thought when people said stuff…they were just joking," Jimmie said slowly, rolling his sleeve back down.

Lollie sighed, reaching over and patting his head gently. "It's alright, Rocketman. Just get some new cologne, and throw that old one into a hazardous waste receptacle. That way it can't creep out of the garbage bag and haunt your family," she explained, tipping her hips forward so she could slip her phone into her Capri pocket.

He laughed and shook his head to put his hair back into place. "I'll do that, promise. Well, maybe not the hazardous waste bin, but still. And you can call me Rocketman all the time, if you want," he offered, sticking his phone into his pocket again. "And it's only…half an hour until class is over."

"Good, and sure, whatever. And it's just Lollie, not Lollipop, got it?" she asked, getting out what she had dubbed her chemistry book, to start copying the list of things they would need for the rest of the class.

"Okay, and, the cologne kinda lives up to it's name."

"Oh? How so, Rocketman"?

"It's called 'Babe Magnet,' and it got you," he joked, causing himself to get punched in the arm.

**A/N Clearly don't own unoriginal characters/brand names. And if you want to make a suggestion, review and I'll consider. **


End file.
